Shimmer
by kindovvf
Summary: Kisah mereka dirajut oleh pita dan dibumbui dengan cinta. [naluweek / day 3: Ribbon / Pita itu senantiasa mengikat rambut Lucy, selalu.] 3 of 9
1. Gifts

Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima. Kumpulan oneshot (yang drabble-ish) untuk **naluweek**. _No profit taken_.  
(**edited: note:** _republish_ karena beberapa alasan. bagi yang pernah baca, halo, maaf ya ;;A;;)

* * *

_Day_ 1: Gifts.  
Malam itu, Lucy bermimpi Natsu memberinya kado.

* * *

_Pagi, Luce! Semoga harimu indah!_

.

_Siang, Luce! Kau sudah makan?_

.

_Di sini masih terang, tapi aku yakin di sana sudah malam. Cepat tidur, oke?_

Lucy tersenyum kecil mendapati pesan terakhir yang masuk ke ponselnya sepuluh menit lalu. Meletakkan gelas di meja, jemari mengetik balasan untuk di pengirim jauh di sana.

_Kaupikir aku bayi? Tentu saja aku akan tidur!_

Selang tak seberapa, ponsel kembali berdering.

_Mimpikan aku, ya Luce! Selamat malam!_

"Tidak akan," Lucy terkekeh. Ia raih kembali gelas air, membawa langkah menuju kamar. Meletakkan ponsel di nakas samping tempat tidur, dia batal mematikan lampu meja di sana kala keping coklatnya bertumbukan dengan satu objek—pigura di samping lampu.

Pigura yang memajang potret dua orang di sana; seorang lelaki dan perempuan menghadang kamera sambil berpose. Itu dia bersama Natsu—sang pengirim pesan barusan. Tanpa sadar Lucy meraih pigura tersebut, mengamati lekat.

Dalam potret itu, Natsu memasang cengir lebar di samping Lucy yang tersenyum lebar pula, mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengah di depan muka. Foto yang diambil kira-kira setahun lalu sebelum Natsu pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi.

_Sudah setahun, ya,_ Lucy tersenyum samar. _Rasanya … rindu juga._

Puas mematut kenang mengisi lembar foto, ia meletakkan lagi pigura di tempat semula, merebahkan diri lalu menarik selimut hingga dagu.

Dalam lelap, Lucy bermimpi bertemu Natsu. Lelaki itu berubah cukup banyak. Lebih dewasa—lebih matang. Yang tak berubah adalah sorot mata penuh semangat dan ceria ekspresi berteman senyum khas.

Lucy bermimpi Natsu duduk di sampingnya, bercerita macam-macam hal.

Lucy bermimpi Natsu memberinya kado. Sebuah kotak berukuran tak seberapa. Kala dibuka, Lucy melihat pendar-pendar masa lalu. Tentang dia dan Natsu, terajut dalam refleksi keping-keping memori—Lucy terpana memandang mereka muncul dari kotak. Beberapa bahkan sudah nyaris tak dia ingat.

"Agar Luce tidak lupa semua ini," Natsu berkata senang.

Lalu, hadiah lain adalah satu kotak kecil—yang menyimpan sepasang cincin kembar di dalamnya.

Dalam lelap, Lucy tersenyum. Mungkin—mungkin, hal-hal kecil seperti sederet pesan, _e-mail_, dan panggilan telepon, serta mimpi-mimpi seperti ini dapat menjadi hadiah kecil untuk menjembatani jarak—dan rindu.

Sampai mereka bertemu kembali.

* * *

a/n: ini ceritanya mereka LDR-an #plakbuaghdiesh.  
Halo, telat emang, harusnya di-_publish_ 1 Juli kemarin. Tapi saya juga baru tahu ada NaLu week pas udah hari ketiga /nanges/ Langsung ngebut deh, berhubung ini otepe, sayang kalo nggak ikut :'')) Dan yaah—gara-gara dikebut jadi agak aneh, ya? Nyambungnya maksa, juga ala kadarnya banget. Maafin tapi saya bener keukeuh pengen ikut :'')) kapter dua akan diaplod secepatnya /RL membunuhku /uhuk

nb: kenapa saya tulis 1 of 9? ada 2 bonus prompt! x''D


	2. Vulnerable

_Day _2: Vulnerable.  
Lucy bilang, dia mudah sekali terkena flu.

* * *

Lucy merapatkan jaket yang membungkus tubuh, menggertakkan gigi sambil merutuki cuaca dingin yang membuat hidungnya tidak enak sejak pagi. Oh, ayolah—tidak bisa kah suhu berkompromi dengan dia?

"Dingin? Demi Tuhan—Luce, ini baru pertengahan November!" berjalan di sisi, Natsu berujar takjub.

Lucy mendelik. "Kautahu aku mudah sekali kena flu, Natsu. Dingin sedikit saja, aku pasti pilek besok harinya!"

"Tapi matahari bersinar hangat hari ini," Natsu menunjuk objek yang dimaksud. Memang, lagipula waktu masih berputar di pagi hari untuk sinar bersahabat mentari. "Bagian mana yang dingin?"

"Tadi pagi," tukas si gadis pirang. "Bak mandiku seolah diisi es dan aku memakainya untuk mandi—lalu beginilah." Ia menendang kerikil di dekat sepatu dan menenggelamkan telapak tangan di saku jaket dalam-dalam. "Hidungku tersumbat. Taruhan aku tidak bisa mendecap rasa apapun. Dan aku dingin."

Natsu tertawa geli. "Separah itu sampai kau harus pakai masker?"

"Ya," Lucy mendengus, meraba masker hijau sekali pakai menenggeri hidung, menutup hingga dagu. Atau aku akan menulari semua orang."

Kali ini gelak tawa lolos dari Natsu—langsung mendapat _death glare_ maut. "Kenapa tertawa?!"

"PPft—habis lucu. Flu membuat Luce cepat marah," ejeknya dengan pipi menggembung menahan tawa. Lucy mencibir. "Kau jadi cerewet."

"Apa kaubilang—" omel itu terhenti karena si pemuda melingkarkan syal putih kotak-kotak (yang selalu ia pakai ke mana-mana) di leher si gadis sesaat setelah melepasnya. Lucy diam, mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Langka mereka berhenti.

"Kaubilang dingin, kan? Pakai ini, hangat, kok," Natsu menyelesaikan lilit syal, memasang senyum sambil menatap manik karamel yang memandang balik. "Ayo jalan lagi."

Lucy mengerjap. Lingkar syal Natsu di lehernya secara ajaib memberikan efek hangat dalam sekejap. "Kalau setelah ini kau ketularan, aku tidak tanggung, lho, Natsu."

Natsu terkekeh. "Coba saja."

Mereka kembali berjalan. Lucy menenggelamkan wajah pada syal, menggali kenyamanan demi hidungnya yang mati rasa—dan terheran sendiri. Ia dapat mencium samar aroma Natsu di syal ini—

( Indra yang tengah bermasalah itu mendadak berfungsi. )

* * *

a/n: vulnerable = mudah diserang = (flu) hoho #digetok. MAAP GAJE ORZ  
lupa bilang, waktu di-_publish_ dulu baru ada 4 kapter. 5 kapter lainnya belum pernah muncul :''D *karena belum jadi *plek


	3. Ribbon

**notes: **timeline sama dengan kapter satu.  
Day 3: Ribbon.  
Pita itu senantiasa mengikat rambut Lucy—selalu.

* * *

Siang itu, kala mereka bersantai di bangku bernaung pohon dengan dedaunan oranye, Levy bertanya satu hal yang sudah beberapa lama ia pikirkan. Pertanyaan yang sama dengan Mirajane sekian jam sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu ini tidak penting—tapi, perasaanku saja atau kau tidak pernah mengganti pita rambutmu, Lu-chan?"

Lucy mengangkat alis, refleks meraba ikat sejumput surai di satu sisi kepala berkawan seutas pita biru menyatukan. "Ah, kurasa begitu."

Levy menggerakkan pena, menggores tinta pada lembar buku terbuka di hadapan. Dagu ia tumpu di meja yang membatasi Lucy di kursi seberang. Halaman kampus ini tengah tak terlalu ramai. "Apa ada alasan khusus—itu favoritmu, ya?"

Kadang, pengamatan Levy—dan Mirajane—bisa menjangkau hingga hal sepele dan tidak penting. Lucy mengulas senyum. Pertanyaan yang sedikit-banyak membuat dia terkenang.

"Ini pita dari Natsu."

Levy memiringkan kepala. Pena di genggaman rehat sejenak menuang limpah kata. "Natsu … Natsu-mu yang studi ke Amerika?"

Anggukan kepala. Pemberian yang sudah amat lama.

"Hubungan jarak jauh itu susah, ya …" Levy mengetuk-ngetuk pena ke permukaan meja. Atensi beralih pada helai daun disapa embus angin, melambai-lambai siap lepas dari dahan.

Lucy membalik halaman buku di tangan sambil mengingat. Pita, ya? Ia memang hampir selalu mengenakan ini ke mana-mana—tanpa alasan jelas. Warnanya bahkan sudah mulai memudar.

_Jarak?_

Satu jawaban sederhana, yang serupa untuk Mira, "Karena itu aku selalu memakainya."


End file.
